Le métier à tisser de grand-mère
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Elle me disait "Les gens sont comme ces fils, Kolya, mais pour en faire quelque chose de sublime, il faut bien des efforts et de la patience.". Pré-slash très léger.


Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la semaine de l'OS sur les thèmes « Tisser » et « Efforts ». Je m'en étais pas mal éloignée mais la fin correspond à mon idée de base, donc ça passe.

C'est du très, très léger pré-slash. C'était pas forcément le plus important pour moi en même temps, enfin, c'est le sujet mais voilà, le sujet c'est surtout Yuri.

Bon, quand j'ai écrit « Patronyme », j'avais trouvé que le prénom du grand-père de Yuri était Kolya, en cherchant sur Google. En fait, il s'appelle Nikolaï, il y a donc une grosse erreur. Cependant, la symbolique ne change pas (et puis Kolya est bien le diminutif de Nikolaï, de plus c'est un vrai prénom) alors je ne modifierai pas cette histoire-là. M'enfin bon. J'ai aussi découvert la date d'anniversaire de Yuri, qui n'était pas celle que j'avais inventée … Promis, à l'avenir je fais plus de recherches.

Note à Eirin Ab Loar : Si tu passes par là, j'ai répondu à tes reviews dans les notes de début de chapitre, sur les fictions respectives. Si tu es ici, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Le métier à tisser de grand-mère**

.

« Tu veux être mon ami ? Ou pas ? »

A une autre personne il aurait répondu « Non. », simplement, avec un ton cassant comme lui seul savait en avoir. Mais une autre personne, sans doute, ne lui aurait pas posé la question. Alors il s'était retenu, il avait juste serré la main d'Otabek, comme aurait fait une personne normale. Il se sentait normal, un peu, mais surtout exceptionnel. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais il en avait envie, et sûrement sans son orgueil imbécile il aurait hurlé « Oui ! ». Mais sans son orgueil imbécile, il avait pensé, sans cet orgueil Otabek ne se serait pas intéressé à lui. Le silence leur allait mieux, de toute façon.

.

Yuri avait envie d'appeler Otabek. Quelque chose comme, maintenant. Le pire, c'est qu'il patinait demain, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ces histoires d'amitié – et de relations humaines en général – il n'y comprenait rien. Il regarda le réveil à ses côtés. Il était déjà deux heures, mince. Il soupira, et attrapa son téléphone. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait parler sans retenue, et bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas appeler Otabek. De quoi aurait-il l'air, à le réveiller en pleine nuit juste avant la finale ?

En Russie, sept heures du matin étaient passées et son grand-père était sûrement debout. Yuri hésita. Foutu pour foutu … Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, et laissa sonner. Ça grésillait un peu, mais la voix de Kolya retentit, et malgré la qualité déplorable, malgré le fil emmêlé du téléphone de son grand-père, Yuri eut l'impression d'être chez lui, un matin d'hiver où il se serait levé tôt pour voir la nuit s'éclipser, avec un thé aux agrumes et son grand-père.

« Yourotschka ?

—Diedouchka, je …

—Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore debout, oui ? Il est tard, en Europe ! »

A cela, Yuri faillit répliquer que techniquement, la Russie faisait partie de l'Europe, mais il savait bien que son grand-père parlait de cette partie de l'Europe, précisément, où il était. Celle où il faisait chaud, et où la neige ne l'empêcherait pas de sortir. La voix de Nikolaï reprit, calme et douce.

« Yourka, Yourka … qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon petit ? »

Bien sûr que Kolya allait deviner que quelque clochait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait toujours réussi à le suivre par l'âme, malgré son regard parfois froid, malgré la distance. C'était pour ça qu'ils s'aimaient tant.

« C'est … le patineur Kazakh. »

Yuri aurait voulu dire « Otabek », mais d'une, son grand-père n'aurait pas compris de qui il s'agissait, de deux, il aurait compris la proximité que, pour une raison ou une autre, Yuri ne voulait pas encore aborder.

« Oh … le petit Otabek Altin, c'est ça ? »

Yuri écarquilla les yeux. Il ne lui semblait pas que son grand-père se soit jamais intéressé au patinage artistique.

« C'est ça. Tu …

—Il était là, quand je suis venu te voir à Saint-Pétersbourg. Je me souviens, quand tu m'as sauté dans les bras il m'avait jeté un de ces regards noirs !

—Comment ça ?

—Oh, rien, je crois qu'il s'intéressait à toi, c'est tout. Alors, Yourotschka, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Il m'a demandé d'être son ami. »

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit le rire franc de son grand-père, qui se transforma vite en toux. Yuri voulut poser la main sur son dos pour le caresser, et se souvint à regret qu'il n'était pas avec lui, physiquement.

« Diedouchka ? Diedouchka, ça va ?

—Ça va, ça va. Tu sais, c'est ce que j'ai dit à ta grand-mère, quand j'ai trouvé le courage de lui parler. »

Nikolaï rit encore, et toussa.

« Diedouchka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Ce n'est rien, Yourka. C'est l'hiver, je n'ai pas coupé assez de bois, avec mon dos.

—Alors je reviendrai vite ! Je remporterai la finale, et je rentrerai pour te couper du bois.

—Mais Yourotschka tu es si frêle …

—Je suis fort, Diedouchka ! Tu sais bien.

—Je sais mon petit, je sais. Tu me fais penser à ta grand-mère. Tu as son air farouche. »

Yuri grogna un peu. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne ressemblait jamais qu'aux femmes de sa famille. Son grand-père reprit, le ton un peu rauque, et Yuri l'entendit boire. Du thé, pensa le patineur, du thé aux agrumes, avec une cuillère de miel. Et peut-être un peu de vodka, pour tenir chaud.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

—J'ai rien dit. On s'est serré la main.

—Toujours aussi dur à approcher, mon Yourka … Tu devrais essayer de t'ouvrir aux gens, tu sais.

—C'est ce que je fais ! Mais c'est … c'est bizarre. Je le connais à peine, mais j'ai envie de l'appeler.

—Et tu ne l'as pas fait ?

—Bien sûr que non ! Il va me prendre pour un fou, si je l'appelle maintenant ! Je sais pas, pour une groupie hystérique !

—Et pourquoi ça ?

—On se connait pas !

—Vous vous connaissez.

—C'est que …

—Il faudrait du temps, c'est ça ? »

Yuri soupira, et acquiesça. Il savait bien que son grand-père ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait aussi qu'il devinerait son assentiment. Kolya avait toujours su faire ça.

« Tu sais ce que disait ta grand-mère ? »

Yuri fit non de la tête, et Nikolaï crut le voir, un instant. Même s'il n'y avait rien devant lui que de la neige, il pouvait comprendre combien son petit-fils était avec lui.

« Elle me disait en regardant son métier à tisser : « Les gens sont comme ces fils, Kolya, il leur faut du temps pour se rejoindre pour de bon, et ça n'est pas facile. Cela demande beaucoup d'efforts, et comme je passe des jours sur une tapisserie, cela prend des années de tisser des liens solides. ». Je crois qu'elle aimait vraiment cette expression, tisser des liens. »

D'un geste vague, Yuri tripota dans sa poche une petite broderie, minuscule, que sa grand-mère lui avait faite quand il était petit. Son grand-père en possédait une, semblable, et sans doute la triturait-il aussi, en ce moment-même.

« Alors il faut que j'attendes ?

—Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est si simple que ça ?

—Eh bien …

—Il faut de la patience, c'est vrai, mais pas seulement. Si tu avais vu Sonia à l'ouvrage, vraiment, elle y mettait tout son cœur, et tant d'efforts … »

Yuri ferma les yeux, pour essayer de se souvenir. De sa grand-mère il ne restait rien, sinon le parfum de neige et de roses, vague et diffus auprès d'un feu de cheminée. Il aurait aimé se souvenir d'elle.

« Je ferai des efforts. Mais comment ?

—Commence par dormir, Yourotschka. Tu ne devrais pas être debout si tard.

—Je sais …

—Tu penseras mieux après avoir dormi, Yourka.

—Je vais … dormir, alors. »

La voix de Yuri était faible. Il n'avait pas envie de raccrocher. Il avait peur, seul. Il entendit le sourire de Kolya, ce sourire chaud en plein hiver.

« Je n'arrêterai pas de penser à toi, tout à l'heure. Je te regarderai. Sois fier, mon Yourka.

—C'est certain.

—Passe une nuit tranquille, Yourotschka. (1)

—Bonne journée, Diedouchka. »

Yuri devina que Kolya jouait avec le fil de son téléphone, peu désireux de raccrocher. Un bip sonore finit par retentir, et Yuri posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il était déjà trois heures bien passées, et il devait être à fond demain. Mine de rien, ses efforts commençaient maintenant. Ça n'était pas une mince affaire, rien que de s'endormir.

.

Le costume argenté lui collait la peau, et il se sentait déjà devenir autre. C'était fou, l'effet que pouvait avoir un simple vêtement. Il enfila par-dessus sa veste aux couleurs russes. Il n'avait pas froid, pourtant. Il entendait vaguement Yakov lui parler, mais ça ne comptait pas. Sa tête était pleine de pirojki, de thé et de son grand-père. Un peu d'Otabek. Un peu plus qu'un peu, même. Et quand il le croisa, dans un couloir de la patinoire, il eut envie de courir vers lui, juste, de l'approcher. Mais il repensa à ce métier à tisser, qui reposait bien sagement contre un mur, et qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu utilisé. Les choses prendraient du temps. Il fallait que les fils tiennent, s'il voulait espérer quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Alors il se contenta de croiser son regard, d'un air entendu, comme pour confirmer que la conversation de la veille n'était pas un rêve.

Il reçut un clignement d'yeux lent et ferme. Une certitude acquise. Voilà, il avait posé le cadre, et les fils étaient là. Jean-Jacques Leroy fit son apparition, accompagné de sa fiancée, toujours aussi condescendante. Il grogna en lui lançant un regard mauvais, puis décida de l'ignorer superbement. Ce fil-là, il n'en voulait pas sur sa vie, il ne le tisserait pas, il le couperait, l'écarterait. Aujourd'hui, il le réduirait en cendres d'orgueil.

.

Le patineur japonais quitta la patinoire, et Yuri entendit le présentateur parler. C'était son tour. Il donna son mouchoir à Yakov, cherchant du regard le Kazakh. Une main sur son épaule le surprit, et il se tourna pour faire face à Otabek. Il était venu l'encourager. Malgré la compétition, pas comme qu'il n'avait pas peur, non, plutôt comme si ça lui faisait plaisir, simplement, de se dire que Yuri allait patiner.

Et Yuri allait se faire un plaisir se danser cet Agape, pour lui, leur amitié, pour son grand-père, pour ses fans qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester même s'ils craignaient, pour lui-même. Et il ferait des efforts, oui, l'effort ultime de construire cette amitié en sachant qu'il voulait tellement, tellement plus, l'effort d'être beau pour tous, de gagner. L'effort de se mettre à nu devant des millions d'inconnus. La tapisserie commençait aujourd'hui, tous les fils étaient là, il allait poser les premiers nœuds. Ça devait être la plus belle chose au monde. Il donna son mouchoir à Yakov, et entra sur la glace, sûr de lui. Il était le plus jeune de tous, mais pas le plus faible. Il allait leur monter, son amour, sa force, sa pureté de prima du nord.

Le chant commença.

.

Assis devant sa télévision, Nikolaï Plisetsky souriait doucement. Il ne le savait pas, mais la tapisserie de son petit-fils était déjà belle. Il capta le regard qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes, et se sentit un peu gêné, de constater ainsi que chaque émotion de son petit-fils était exposée à la vue et au su de tous. Yuri entra sur la glace, Kolya ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Le fruit de tant d'efforts, de tant de temps passé à s'entraîner.

Oui, vraiment, c'était une tapisserie sublime que ce début de vie, mais, pensa Kolya, ce n'était bien qu'un début. Pourtant, déjà sur le métier des perles s'enfilaient sur les fils un peu emmêlés, pures et solides comme du diamant.

.

(1) En Russe, pour dire « bonne nuit », ils peuvent dire « спокойной ночи », ce se traduirait par « Nuit tranquille », littéralement, et je trouve ça vachement plus apaisant qu'un simple « bonne nuit ». Donc voilà.

Et voici ! Bon, la fin, elle ne me satisfait pas totalement puisqu'en fait j'en avais écrit une autre, enfin, la même, mais en mieux, mais que Word a gentiment décidé de planter à ce moment-là. Hm. Mais bon, je suis contente quand même. J'adore écrire sur Yuri et son grand-père, je vous jure, c'est mon OTP familial, je crois (est-ce que ceci existe seulement ?).

J'aime bien Otabek, aussi. Il est cool.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
